<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>誓い by tinling (Lynette_WhiteLady)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998281">誓い</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynette_WhiteLady/pseuds/tinling'>tinling (Lynette_WhiteLady)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Getting Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynette_WhiteLady/pseuds/tinling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>畢業後在北歐相遇的兩人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale / Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>誓い</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p># OC有，不接受者請離開<br/># 如無意外，這文的級別應是K+</p>
<p># 以下內容全屬個人意見，與現實組織、軍事機構及國家無關<br/># 筆者對文章保留一切權利，謝絕所有無授權轉載或用作任何商業用途</p>
<p># 我不擁有遊戲王系列，它們屬於我們的記憶和未來</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Eine.]</p>
<p>作為約翰‧安德森的知心好友，夏洛蒂‧諾雷爾(Charlotte Norell)一下子就發現寶玉之主的異常了。 北歐的瑞吉蕾芙#1 看到約翰心不在焉地下船，途中還不改他的迷糊本息摔了個四腳朝天險些掉下海，若不是老師眼明手快一把抓住寶玉之主，北部決鬥學院的驕傲恐是像挪威融化的冰川一樣，不知流到哪裡去了。<br/>她頓時向奧丁神祈求她的好友沒在異次元裡撞壞腦子，同時夏洛蒂的左眼眉抽搐似的跳起來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Zwei.]</p>
<p>夏洛蒂一直覺得戀愛這玩兒離她很遠。當她的好友對著海報那極沒美感的銀色筋肉男露出呆呆的笑容，十代十代的喚過不停時，夏洛蒂很悲哀地想她錯了——淺金色長髮的少女無奈地搖頭，她把書包往背後一抽，挽起袖子拖走不幸患上相思病的約翰。<br/>喔，尊崇的芙蕾雅女神#2 ，夏洛蒂朝著瑞典的藍天狠狠地反個白眼，請把這白痴的心想人帶到北歐吧。<br/>「……洛蒂，好難受……」<br/>「小約，你這混蛋！」北歐的瑞吉蕾芙兇惡地罵道，「我們快遲到了，這是誰的錯？」<br/>約翰虛弱地舉起一隻手，他的臉開始泛起青紫色。「……我呼吸不了……」藍髮的貴族低喃，寶玉獸們緊張地跟在牠們快窒息的主人身後；約翰感到夏洛蒂的長髮抽打他的臉頰，像是初春的涼風，捲開一山淺黃色的報春花。<br/>「誰管你！」北部決鬥學院的公主怒吼道，她的長靴踏得異常響亮，「我說，你那麼喜歡那個十代什麼的就把他拐到北歐來啊！」<br/>「……他願意麼……？」約翰悲傷地呢喃，他垂下雙手。夏洛蒂的火氣稍微降下來，她蔚藍的杏眼充滿同情，彷彿感到那切身的痛，但她沒有放慢腳步。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Drei]</p>
<p>時光流逝於流經斯堪地那維亞半島的海洋暖流裡，冰凍的海水伴隨過往的錯失悔恨一同沉入深不可測的峽灣中，飄浮在海面的湛藍液體彷彿為應屆北部決鬥學院的畢業生開路，海藍海藍的波羅的海熠熠發光。</p>
<p>寶玉之主作為畢業生代表於台上致詞，少年的藍髮像是包圍斯德哥爾摩的溫柔海洋，綠松石色的眼睛猶如白楊樹的綠葉，在金黃的陽光下更顯溫潤，成功勾起北歐無數少女的懷春夢(遺憾地，夏洛蒂並不是那群整天散發粉紅色情懷的少女)。<br/>當期的決鬥月刊創下了加印的記錄，雖然不及當年決鬥界的女皇宣佈退隱來得轟動，但寶玉之主文雅爽朗的形象和高超的決鬥技巧足以讓決鬥月刊為他讓出版頭和五頁的專題。<br/>決鬥月刊的編輯部忙得不可開交，內線電話響過不停，工作人員四處奔波，總編輯室倒是異常安靜。<br/>決鬥月刊的總編輯孔雀舞挑起一縷金髮，她明紅色的水晶甲幾乎隱沒在那頭豐饒的金髮裡。明艷的女子對電子螢幕上的數據漠不關心，她曾經在決鬥場上叱吒風雲，妖媚輕撫哈比女郎曼妙的身軀——現在還不是窩在辦公室裡靜數餘下的歲月——孔雀舞吱咯作笑，多出了一份滄浪。<br/>她在案頭展開棕髮少年的照片，屬於東方人的臉龐精巧端正，健康的膚色因長期的旅遊而略為褐黑，一張乾淨見底的笑臉猶如朝陽般。孔雀舞的指尖幾乎要被燙傷，太陽的熱力隔著膠面蒸騰整個空間，玫瑰紅眼睛的女人小心地描著少年圓滑的下巴，眼神憐愛而悠長。<br/>她或許是在想念當年的金髮少年，還有那些歡笑的時光。</p>
<p>可是，這也是過去。</p>
<p>孔雀舞小心地收起照片，她用膠帶封好不透明的牛皮信封，輕輕地把陽光少年的偷拍照置在抽屜的角落。<br/>她需要一個電話，她需要青梅竹馬的小甜心的安撫和體諒，但願她沒有犯下什麼錯誤。<br/>約翰‧安德森的專輯，本是元素英雄使的決鬥特集。</p>
<p>前往伊斯坦堡旅遊的決鬥月刊記者偶爾遇上遊城十代，突然職業病發作的記者先生尾隨著十代，偷偷為全不知情的元氣少年拍下一輯照片；初夏的透明陽光與棕髮少年自身融為一體，籠罩這一座古老雅麗的大都會。<br/>伊斯坦堡初夏的陽光開始變得灼熱，十代脫下他的紅夾克和黑色長衫，換上一件簡單透涼的紅色汗衫。少年的足跡遍及整個伊斯坦堡，但記者先生執意捕捉十代揚起無雜質的笑容的瞬間，猶如金角灣畔飄浮的扶桑花。</p>
<p>這次的寫真很好地表現十代隱藏人前的細膩溫厚，執筆的記者把十代比喻作世界七大奇觀之一的聖蘇菲亞教堂，外表平平無奇，內裡金碧輝煌：教堂裡上軸的玻璃窗、貼著琺瑯的奢華牆壁、黃金的阿拉伯書法和馬賽克大理石拱形頂……那是一種內斂而亙久的美。<br/>聖蘇菲亞教堂是奧圖曼帝國#3 的大英博物館，異國的珍品被當成戰利品運回中世紀的世界之門，奧圖曼的國王投下大筆金錢修築擴建聖蘇菲亞教堂，他和他的家人舒適地住在這座奇葩裡，享受伊斯坦堡千年未變的溫暖。<br/>就像相片裡的少年。<br/>元素英雄使的形象不像他的同期，他一貫粗豪凌厲的作風怎也脫不了大美國味道，遊城十代給大眾的味道跟紐約差不多。資助商對路線單一的十代興趣平平，他對女性的吸引力也不如地獄凱撒……不，恐是連萬丈目也比他高幾分。<br/>若是決鬥月刊出版了他的專題，遊城十代的身價將會暴漲，可是孔雀舞放棄了。</p>
<p>幾個月後，北歐的寶玉之主收到一個匿名的包裹，經過一段漫長的心理掙扎後，十代凝結在照片上的笑臉唐突地撞進約翰綠松石色的眼睛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Vier]</p>
<p>天然採光穿過三藩市國際機場的巨大玻璃窗，散在鏡亮的灰色石質地板上，多層強化玻璃的邊緣像三菱鏡般折射陽光，七色的虹光直線向上攀登，像是那些展翼起飛的巨鳥。<br/>十代沿著彩虹一步步的走著，他戴著離開羅馬時瑪茜婭硬擠給他的墨鏡，黑魔導女孩的演員板著一張可愛的臉訓誡他缺乏自覺的行為。<br/>「十代，親愛的，你必須明白……」瑪茜婭看著他的眼睛說道，義大利人金褐色的長髮縛成馬尾，像羅馬噴水池一樣明媚的弧度「你已經逃不開鎂光燈的魔爪了。」<br/>「可是我沒有參加什麼大賽喔？」十代疑惑地皺眉，「你太操心了，瑪茜。」<br/>「嗨，不，十代，我的朋友，我以聖安琪拉#4 的名字起誓，」瑪茜婭堅定地說，「這是事實……你是他們尋覓已久的獵物，我就知道，你跟遊戲他們一樣美好。」<br/>「瑪茜……」十代放低了聲音安慰道，尤貝爾沒有表示它的姿態，金褐色長髮的女子哀求似的扯著十代的衣袖。<br/>「萬事小心，盡量保持低調，」她像一個母親般吩咐道，青碧的大眼帶著與年齡不符的成熟，演藝界把她雕琢得美麗動人，亦讓她失去女皇的愛「願神保佑你，我的朋友。」<br/>十代嘗試給予瑪茜婭一個安心的微笑，瑪茜婭擁抱了他，義大利人顫抖著把臉掩進十代的肩膀，她感到青年笨拙地拍打她的背部。</p>
<p>瑪茜婭幾乎要哭泣，但她知道她沒有資格；她掏出手帕小心地擦拭臉頰，幸好她的眼線是防水的。<br/>「十代，我還有一件離別的禮物，」瑪茜婭惆悵地笑起來，她拉著十代在貴賓候機室的長椅坐下，「這是我年輕時犯下的錯誤……希望你不會像我一樣愚蠢。」</p>
<p>她是在邁阿密遇上女皇的。那時的海倫娜還在唸大學，少女清激的笑像是一杯可人的柯夢波丹#5 ，酸甜微澀，猶如一顆半熟的草莓，跟佛羅里達的陽光海灘很是相襯。<br/>她們的故事跟Hollywood的愛情電影差不多，不過擁有黃金比例的男主角換成金髮紫眸的妙齡女郎，她們踢著低跟涼鞋走過邁阿密種滿棕櫚樹的海邊，一襲黛色長裙的決鬥界女皇嬌媚婉柔，她雪花石似的身軀讓瑪茜婭歌頌造物主的大能。<br/>年輕的瑪茜婭還不能清楚地分辨她對女皇的感情，海倫娜經常贊她漂亮，她從別人口中聽得太多，瑪茜婭已經麻目了。</p>
<p>「……我拍過很多的電影，怎也想不到，這樣可笑的事情……竟然……」瑪茜婭羞恥地低下頭，「我和別人睡了，莉……普朗克小姐剛好撞破，我們再沒戲了。」碧眸的女人眼角打轉著淚水，「我很後悔，為什麼我不能早些明白……嗨，十代，我是一名罪人。」<br/>十代錯愕地張著嘴巴，瑪茜婭緊緊地攥著手中的怪獸卡——十代為她在卡片獵人手中奪回稀有卡，這是瑪茜婭‧羅索利的十誡，只是海倫娜沒有像上帝一樣寬裕她。決鬥界的女皇退回冰冷莊重的維也納，沒多久就宣佈退隱，專心她的科研工作。<br/>「十代，別再猶豫了，」瑪茜婭哽咽道「提起你的勇氣，去吧。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Fünf ]</p>
<p>「……我使用手牌中的融合，把爆炎女郎和羽翼人融合！」十代飛快地唸著指示，立體投影系統順著元素英雄使的意思改變場上的怪獸身影，扭曲的空間中浮現元素英雄高大的姿態「出現吧，我的元素英雄，火焰翼人！火焰翼人，直接攻擊對手！」<br/>夏洛蒂抬起雙臂保護頭部，仿真度極高的能量攻擊為她的身體帶來微弱的疼痛，猶如電流竄過的感覺。LP歸零的提示音簡短刺耳，她長長的髮辮被爆風吹得很高，夏洛蒂慶幸今早穿了牛仔褲出門。</p>
<p>北歐的瑞吉蕾芙收好決鬥盤——傳說中的元素英雄牌組很難纏，而且切換組合的闊度很大，攻擊起來像飛彈般不近人情，她切身地體會它的可怕了。夏洛蒂朝青年微笑起來，她友好地伸出手。<br/>「Gotcha!」十代爽朗地比出手勢，他握上夏洛蒂的手，「真是一場精彩的比賽！」<br/>「是的，」她點頭，夏洛蒂想女神還是有聽到她的祈求的，不過美麗的女神晚了好幾年才回應她，看樣子是上妝的時間不小心花多了些，還犯了些路痴。<br/>「哎呀，沒想到在三藩市能夠遇上這樣強大的對手，真是幸運，」十代感慨，「我叫十代，你呢？」<br/>「夏洛蒂，」瑞吉蕾芙說，她掏出名片「給。」<br/>十代接過名片，上面的英語很簡單。「夏洛蒂‧諾雷爾……」他嚼咬著女子的名字，思考似的皺起眉頭，突然他以日語大吼「你是約翰的朋友，對吧？」<br/>夏洛蒂尷尬地做出手勢。「我不懂日語，」她表示道，驚喜過度的十代搔著臉頰跟女子道歉「你可以用英語重覆一次嗎？」<br/>「你是約翰的朋友，對吧……你明白嗎？」天生跟英語有仇口的十代艱辛地說，「嗯，約翰，約翰‧安德森，」他緊張地唸誦著，雙手不斷比出生動的肢體語言。<br/>夏洛蒂感到下腹的抽痛，這傢伙真可愛！「我們是同期的，」她簡短地交代，塗著晶亮水紅色唇蜜的嘴角有些抽搐，「小約經常提起你。」<br/>十代的神色稍微僵硬。「這是我的……榮幸？」十代不確定地低道，很快青年揚起明媚的笑容「約翰也有跟我提起你喔，夏洛蒂，他說你是個好人。」<br/>夏洛蒂敏感地注意青年不自覺的強調，她決定測試十代。「這是我的小約，」她故意說溜了幾個形容詞，「我們自一年級就在一起。」<br/>「哎，是嗎？」十代不自然地笑道，夏洛蒂蔚藍的眼睛清晰地捕到青年眼中的傷痛。元素英雄使深吸了口氣，他試圖鎮定他的笑容和淚線。</p>
<p>淺金髮的女人打過冷顫，她好像玩大了，另外怎有種被蛇盯上了的感覺。</p>
<p>十代暗地裡安撫暴怒的尤貝爾，詛咒精靈此刻非常可怕，讓十代雞皮疙瘩。夏洛蒂揉著她的雙臂，那天空似的眼睛疑惑地轉了一圈；她可愛的圓臉上了些淡妝，粉粉的像是故鄉的早櫻，淺金色的斜邊瀏海貼伏地遮蔭她的額，長長的金髮嫻淑地編成髮辮，十代看到陽光的流過她的長髮。<br/>夏洛蒂‧諾雷爾是名溫婉的美人，十代承認，夏洛蒂和約翰站在一起的畫面應該很美好。</p>
<p>他不知所措地傻笑，夏洛蒂為了她的頑劣而後悔——她絞著毛衣的下襬，好不容易鼓起勇氣。<br/>「十代，我……」十代微微傾斜他的頭，他棕褐色的眼睛微微瞇起，他是在疑惑麼？「請問……你可以當我的模特兒嗎？」夏洛蒂假笑道，她痛恨她的笨拙。<br/>「求你，十代，」她裝出急切的樣子，微微踏前一步「我缺少一名模特兒，而你是我理想的對象！」<br/>「等……等等，」十代被夏洛蒂的轉變弄得迷糊，他舉起雙手放在胸前「什麼模特兒，夏洛蒂？你不是決鬥者嗎？」<br/>「我不是職業的，」夏洛蒂步步進逼「我是一名婚禮設計師，亦是婚紗設計師，為情人們帶完滿入生中最重要的一頁是我的工作。」<br/>「婚紗不是女人穿的嗎？」<br/>「在我的祖國瑞典#6 ，男性的新娘子可不少呢，所以我也設計西裝。」夏洛蒂自豪地說，「拜託了，十代，看在約翰的份上？」<br/>十代天人交戰好一會，才像機械人般僵硬地點頭。夏洛蒂高興地拍手，她小心地觀察十代的舉動，青年散發的悲傷和無奈讓夏洛蒂的罪惡感更重。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Sechs]</p>
<p>夏洛蒂和十代一起乘飛機回斯德哥爾摩。跟超級大路痴約翰‧安德森勳爵#7 當了四年同學的夏洛蒂照顧同等路痴的十代來格外熟手，淺金髮的女子把第七次開溜的十代從航空集散站周邊的小店拉回來，她以純正的日語警告十代，她從不理會走失的成年人。<br/>夏洛蒂陰著臉，十代像做錯事的小孩子般低頭，看到他可憐兮兮的樣子，北歐的瑞吉蕾芙不禁放軟了態度。<br/>畢竟錯的是她。<br/>夏洛蒂的耳朵還因寶玉之主的怒叱而鳴痛，那怕她已經把音量調至最小，約翰猶如發狂的惡龍的龍嘯確實地讓夏洛蒂的耳朵不好受；素來溫和的約翰這次氣得不輕，寶石家族瑟縮在房間的一角等待約翰訓話完結。結果他罵了整整四小時，把夏洛蒂全身上下也罵過一篇，途中夏洛蒂沒有說話。</p>
<p>「把十代看好，我馬上趕來！」氣消了些的寶玉之主喝著水吩咐道，他的聲音沙了，藍髮青年冷銳的目光像古維京海盜的長槍，他們用槍和盾征伐斯堪地那維亞半島。<br/>夏洛蒂咬了咬唇，她決斷地搖頭。「不，約翰，」她說，「你需要準備自己。」<br/>寶玉之主挑起一道眉毛，漸漸回復說話能力的夏洛蒂決定賭一次。「他喜歡你，約翰，」他終於注意到夏洛蒂的改變，「看在奧丁神的份上，你必須計劃把他鎖在身邊，約翰！」<br/>約翰震驚地看著夏洛蒂「「洛蒂，」他喃喃，「我的上帝，你知道你在說什麼嗎？我……我……」<br/>「約翰，我的朋友，」夏洛蒂拂開她的金髮「『愛他便讓他自由』已經過時了，你怎不去爭取，你還害怕失去麼？」<br/>「別把我跟你扯在一起，夏洛蒂，」約翰苦澀地反駁，「我不是你的埃利奧特‧範#8 ‧諾伯格，我的家族……他們不喜歡我，所以我沒有家族的壓力。」<br/>「約翰，你是安德森唯一的繼承人，只有你擁有爵位，」夏洛蒂咒罵著約翰的死腦筋，雖然這次的她比約翰糟糕多了，「你已經沒有退路了，塞布麗娜——你那噁心的姐姐一號叫這個名字對吧？」得到約翰的肯定後夏洛蒂補充，「我從宴會籌備師的朋友那兒得知，你的姐姐正為你籌備，嗯，獵艷大會？」<br/>約翰伸手掩面。「上帝啊，」他呻吟道「她們還沒放棄？不對，我還是先離開英國避一避，瑞典是非來不可了……但挪威還是德國的別墅？」<br/>「我知道你很富有，約翰，但請不要刺激我這個只有單身公寓的窮人。」夏洛蒂說「帶上你的結婚……不，訂婚戒指！」<br/>「洛蒂，你在打什麼鬼主意？」<br/>「我正在設計十代的禮服，」夏洛蒂舉起圖表「約翰，你的訂婚大典便交給我吧！」<br/>「夏洛蒂‧克莉絲汀娜‧諾雷爾！」約翰大吼「你這次惹的麻煩已經很大了，別再來添亂！」<br/>「那你來不來，聽說十代的追求者從來不缺的！」心虛的夏洛蒂不甘示弱地吼了回去，「五月十四日，正午開始，遲到的話便後備一號補上，聽到了沒有？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Sieben]</p>
<p>湛藍的水。<br/>斯德哥爾摩三面環海，這座北歐水城雖然比不上亞德里亞海的王后的嬌艷，但她沈靜的美還是打動了一眾遊客的心。瑞典的首都繁華而靜謐，人流不算多，斯堪地那維亞半島的寒冷似是嚇跑了不少人，或許是那流動於他們身體裡的維京血統淡薄下來，但十代喜歡這樣的安寧。</p>
<p>十代裹緊了他的絨布軍褸，低沈的卡其色讓他看起來成熟不少，近年走遍歐亞大陸的青年擁有亞洲人獨特的細長骨架，先天的不足注定他穿過歐洲人的衣服來有些……纖細。<br/>斯德哥爾摩有個奇怪的時鐘，它藏在鐵藍色的河水裡，一隻白白的手和臉龐露出水面，它們隨著日照及時間改變方向。十代站在橋上，他思索著留下的理由——夏洛蒂和約翰——十代的胸口刺痛起來，他無法想像約翰朝夏洛蒂深情微笑的樣子。<br/>那隻古怪的手稍稍改變了方向，十代松果似的眼睛淡漠地凝視前方，他沒有發現他的腳邊多出一隻紫色的小貓。魯比仰著大腦袋，牠看了看羽翼栗子球，再瞟了眼發呆的十代，決定爬上十代空出的肩膀。<br/>魯比靈巧地攀上十代，牠的尾巴在青年的眼前晃動，紅寶石精靈撒嬌似的磨蹭著十代的臉頰，尤貝爾就差沒轟了這隻跟約翰一樣討厭的小精靈了。<br/>「魯比？」十代叫道，魯比滿意地喵了幾聲「你怎在這兒，約翰呢？」<br/>魯比眨動牠的大眼睛，牠輕巧地躍下十代的肩膀，半透明的身體瞬間來到橋頭；小巧的紅寶石精靈回頭，牠全身充滿期待，十代覺得牠在為他帶路。</p>
<p>魯比跳躍著走過石板的街道，灰花的石頭顯示它們的長壽，早在車輛出現前，它們便緊緊封鎖地上的泥土，盡力平坦這塊土地。<br/>灰藍色的天空下捲著陰寒的風。十代被領進一道不透光的小巷，魯比尾巴上的紅寶石像電燈一樣亮起來，小精靈沒有停步地向前，十代的血液流動漸漸加速。<br/>迎面而來的光把世界變成黑白兩色，小巷兩旁的建築物像是貓兒抓過的牆紙，石磚突起的部份染上墨水，歷史的經年清晰地刻在磚塊的裂縫裡。<br/>十代慢下腳步，黑褐色的軍靴踏在石板路上；尤貝爾在他的腦袋嘶叫著，但十代沒有理會，他複雜的目光小心地藏好，臉上的笑意絕對不亞於伊比利半島的陽光。<br/>「十代，」他聽到他的名字，青年的笑容泛開一層暖意，像是他在威尼斯嘗到的卡布奇諾。約翰興奮地伸出雙臂，給予十代一個貼心的擁抱，「我很高興你來了斯德哥爾摩，你看起來非常棒！」<br/>十代的身體微微僵硬，他的雙手顫抖著靠近約翰的胸口，突然他們滑過約翰的腋下，交叉著環抱藍髮的青年。「嗨，約翰，」他強笑道，「夏洛蒂把我帶來的，她真是個好人，像你一樣。」<br/>約翰在十代看不見的角落挑了挑眉。「洛蒂……」他看著十代，棕髮青年天真地點頭，約翰的綠眸敏銳地察覺十代的失落，「的確，她通知了我。」<br/>「夏洛蒂？」<br/>「是啊，」約翰解下寶藍色的頸巾，把它套上十代冰冷的脖子，溫暖的指尖暗示似的撫過十代麻木的神經線，「來，這樣暖多了吧。」<br/>「謝謝你，」十代感激地說，他輕視了瑞典的春天。約翰欣悅地微笑，彷彿那只是隨意之舉(他不是太心痛那條頸巾，真的)，他順平黑色大衣上的皺紋，企領的淺色毛衣包裹他的脖子，十代失望地發現他比約翰矮一截。<br/>「說起來，十代，你有什麼特別的打算嗎？」約翰問，十代搖頭，「想要看看這兒的決鬥學院嗎？」<br/>十代的眼睛幾乎發光。「可以嗎？」他急切地問，口袋裡的卡組感染了他的熱情，「這該不會是約翰的學校吧？」<br/>「為什麼不是？」約翰反問，「打從畢業後我便沒有回去了，難得來到斯德哥爾摩，我便想去逛一圈。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Acht]</p>
<p>在北部決鬥學院逛過圈，約翰和十代趕上最後一班開往卡爾斯塔德的長途巴士，車上的乘客多是攜帶行李或行山背包的年輕人。兩手空空的十代疑惑地看著約翰，藍髮的貴族漫不經心地把十代按在靠窗的位置，完美地無視友伴的不安。<br/>巴士慢慢地離開斯德哥爾摩，北歐天鵝絨似的寶藍色夜空讓十代想到斯德哥爾摩的河，他不討厭北方的威尼斯，但他不能承受她壓抑的色彩。他喜歡義大利明媚的陽光和熱情奔放的民族特色，美味的提拉米蘇及甜澀的卡布奇諾……他凝視玻璃窗上的倒影，約翰微微靠了過來，寶玉之主緩慢地呼吸著。<br/>約翰的側面很美。歐洲人的高鼻樑使約翰的臉立體感很強，漂亮的睫毛在他白晢的臉上投下細長的影子，十代發現青年眼下的青黑色的眼圈，還有不明顯的幾顆雀斑。</p>
<p>十代想他們靠得太近了——約翰的嘴角彎起好看的弧度，像是他們在紅宿舍裡分享綿被時暖和的幸福感覺——遲遲未能下手喚醒約翰的十代懊惱地抓著頭髮，最終他疲累地歎息。<br/>十代不知道他應該怎樣對待約翰，他害怕他的輕舉妄動會使約翰離開，尤是約翰的身旁有夏洛蒂這樣棒的女性(雖然他也有尤貝爾)。<br/>詛咒精靈不怎優雅地用鼻子哼了聲，大概是不滿它的十代拿它跟夏洛蒂那傻丫頭比較，後來尤貝爾是有些後悔的，夏洛蒂在各方面也是一名成熟得體的女性。</p>
<p>巴士還在行駛，它披著夜色略為笨拙地攀上高速公路。晚上的車輛不多，巴士孤獨地行走著，黃白色的車頭燈點亮灰黑色的柏油路面，劃開一道不屬自然的軌跡。<br/>車箱猶如搖籃般晃動，約翰的頭準確地落在十代的肩膀上，湖藍色的髮搔過他的臉頰，十代感到車箱的溫度像啟動的焗爐一樣急升。棕髮青年慌亂地想要移動身體，可惜他的腦袋和身體間的傳輸脅不是太合作，十代一動不動地任約翰睡在他的肩上。<br/>十代痛恨他的優柔寡斷，卻不知道約翰稍稍睜開他綠松石色的眼睛，陰影下的眼底有明亮的暖意。</p>
<p>約翰他就在賭，反正他沒什麼損失。藍髮的貴族安靜地假寐，他享受十代肩膀為他帶來的穩妥，他感到有股熱源貼近他的臉頰，戰戰兢兢地碰上他的皮膚，緩慢而柔和地滑過他的頰骨，十代掙扎而愧疚的心情隨著青年禁忌似的觸摸傳遞給約翰。<br/>約翰欣慰十代的溫柔忍耐，若他不幸身處在複雜的三角關係中，他永遠是退出的那個。</p>
<p>「……約翰，我該拿你怎樣……」十代痛苦地呢喃，猶如他在異界的自我質問，「而我……」他欲言又止，貼著寶玉之主臉頰的手強制地置在扶手上，十代用力地握緊扶手，「……我是個他娘的蠢貨。」<br/>約翰決定繼續裝睡，他和十代也需要時間，他必須解開十代的心結，畢竟吹雪前輩也花了整整四年的時光才能再度進入地獄凱撒的世界(聽說吹雪的死纏難打把亮迫得快瘋了，明日香乾脆地裝作不認識吹雪)。<br/>他們還有時間，約翰堅信著。</p>
<p>陽光之城卡爾斯塔德震驚了十代，這座靜謐而古雅的城市恍若仙境，陽光傾斜在黑色的石子路，低矮的樓房全帶著時間的啞色，翠綠的蘋果樹漸漸豐滿起來。<br/>斯德哥爾摩的鬱郁讓他格外懷念明媚溫暖的陽光，高緯度的日照不是很強烈，十代伸展著身體，他享受地閉上眼睛，深深地呼吸陽光焦糖似的甜美味道。</p>
<p>約翰為他們買了早餐，十代笑著接過煙火腿三文治和摩卡，大大咬了一口。約翰猜得不錯，十代挺喜歡摩卡咖啡的，或許它是卡布奇諾的近親，十代在決鬥學院時已表現對泡沫咖啡的鍾愛。<br/>十代快速地處理手上的麪包，他急不及待地啜口摩卡——經過濃烈的土耳其咖啡的洗禮，十代對咖啡的接受力直線提升，但他最喜歡的還是義大利式的泡沫咖啡#9 ——擁有東方口味的十代不是太喜歡肉桂加在咖啡裡，他喜歡巧克力和鮮奶的柔軟。<br/>十代看著約翰，藍髮的青年拿著一杯藍山，手上的硬麪包咬了一半。十代喜歡約翰待在他的身邊，同時他亦痛恨他的自私，夏洛蒂在斯德哥爾摩。<br/>「夏洛蒂，」十代費力地低道，他轉動紙杯，「約翰，你不能丟下她。」<br/>「洛蒂她……現在不需要我，」約翰思索似的說，「她需要空間和真正愛她的男人。」<br/>十代錯愕地抬頭，約翰真摰的眼神讓十代相信他沒有說謊。「我跟洛蒂的關係……就像是你和明日香，我們是好夥伴，」約翰冷靜地澄清，「好幾年前，洛蒂跟交往很久的富家子鬧掰了，他和美國酒店大亨的女兒年未就要結婚了。」<br/>「那她為什麼……？」十代突然醒悟，尤貝爾的表情像瑪茜婭一樣哀傷，「我的天啊，夏洛蒂是他們的婚禮設計師！」<br/>「她堅持的，」約翰淡淡地補充，「這是她向前的方法，洛蒂，可憐的女孩。」<br/>「……那你不應守在她的身邊嗎？」十代問，「這才是家人。」<br/>「威在那兒，」約翰解釋道，「他會看著洛蒂的，我則在後方待機。嗨，看在奧汀神的份上，洛蒂能夠再固執一些嗎？」<br/>「威？」<br/>「簡單說，就是我這邊的萬丈目，」比出某黑色閃電的髮型的約翰逗笑了十代，「洛蒂是明日香。」<br/>十代笑了幾聲，決鬥學院的美好記憶讓他的眼睛熠熠生輝，約翰看到昔日的那個熱血少年。「那我明白了，」他輕鬆地笑道，「萬丈目現在還得不到明日香的約會呢，倒是吹雪前輩和亮他們打算在德國註冊#10 。」<br/>「這我也聽吉姆說了，」約翰愉快地說，「暫定在明年六月，埃爾福特對吧？沒想到吹雪前輩會選擇這樣古老的城市，他喜歡熱鬧。」<br/>「但是亮不喜歡，」十代聳肩，「大概是吹雪前輩遷就亮吧，畢竟他的身體不好，安靜的環境較適合他。」<br/>約翰了解地點頭。「依照吹雪前輩的性格，埃爾福特將會很熱鬧吧？」約翰打趣道，他和十代的笑容有些相似。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Vier -Interludium- ]</p>
<p>金紅色的陽光灑在邁阿密碧綠色的海面，把海灣染成璨金和橘紅色的輕紗，深綠色的棕櫚樹在海風裡搖曳，愛侶和夫婦一同走在婆娑的黑影下，邊緣像是鍍了一層赬黛色。<br/>她搖著一杯天藍色的Blue Paradise#11 ，靠著酒家平台的木扶手，眺望對開的白灘和海浪。她純金色的及肩長髮挽作一個蓬鬆的小髮髻，堇紫色的大眼在淺淺的眼影下更迷人，蜜色的唇彩在酒杯留下嬌豔的痕跡；海倫娜‧普朗克交換雙腳的位置，細跟的露指涼鞋輕輕敲在木板上，猶如某種色情的邀請。<br/>武藤遊戲完全不受影響的捧著他的Jack Rose#12 ，站到所有男人夢想的位置，海倫娜依偎他外露的手臂。年過已立的決鬥王習以為地攬過海倫娜，女人安心地歎息，享受遊戲的溫暖和保護。<br/>遊戲揉著海倫娜的肩膀，金髮女子漸漸垂下眼睛，他們共享那份靜謐的時光，儲備足夠的力量，迎向他們的明日。</p>
<p>「好些了？」遊戲寵溺地問，「還是再多待一會兒？」<br/>海倫娜提起她的Blue Paradise。「進去吧，」她示意遊戲放手，「你和我都不喜歡夕陽，遊戲。」<br/>遊戲苦笑，他暗紅的Jack Rose也鍛上明璨的金色，像是記憶裡開始朦朧的金飾。「也對，鈐音，」他轉身，「你永遠是對的。」<br/>「你才是，哥哥，」海倫娜說，「我不該來邁阿密的，這兒太美了。」<br/>「尼羅河更美，」遊戲窒息似的低喃，「我們還是進去吧，開始冷了。」<br/>「是的，」海倫娜自然地挽過遊戲的手臂，她需要遊戲的溫暖，「遊戲，剛才找你的是維？」<br/>「啊，婚禮的籌備出了些問題，」遊戲回想著回答，「維非常緊張……采尼向你問好，維為你調了新的香水。」<br/>「嗨，可愛的采尼，」海倫娜笑道，「維一定忙不過來，幸好媽媽答應幫忙。」<br/>遊戲微笑起來，他明澈的笑容尚停留在少年時代，儼如明澄的流水。海倫娜發誓她要留住遊戲欣喜的笑靨，因此她讓維奧莉特進入他們的家庭，格拉斯的香水師為遊戲的笑容注入活力。</p>
<p>海倫娜感謝維奧莉特——金髮的香水師有一個小學一年級的兒子，采尼和他的母親分享著水藍色的眼睛和茶金色的頭髮——她曾經的年幼無知使她容許遊戲的過去，她無懼地接受屬於法老王的武藤遊戲，並肯定決鬥王的武藤遊戲。<br/>跟遊戲要好的友人們無意識地在遊戲身上尋找無名的法老王，這讓遊戲感到非常難受，別扭的海馬社長默許了遊戲的離開，再由體貼的木馬代為出面，關心著遊戲的生活。<br/>Momentum事故後，本打算隱退的遊戲毫不猶豫協助重建海馬集團的形象。遊戲希望他的婚禮能夠鼓勵最近忙得焦頭爛額的海馬兄弟，給予他們喘息的空間，像是他們為遊戲做的一樣。</p>
<p>他們也需要力量，忘記傷痛的力量。</p>
<p>「鈐音，」遊戲溫柔地輕喚，他的頸飾貼著胸口，「你說……他會原諒我嗎？」<br/>海倫娜的眉毛不太友好地皺起，她討厭遊戲克制又哀傷的聲音，更討厭讓她的寶貝哥哥悲傷得不能哭泣的那個人。「管他的，」海倫娜低嘶，「遊戲，你不屬於他，你屬於你，『Ich gehör nur mir』！」<br/>「我只屬於我，」遊戲喃喃，緩緩地搖頭，「抱歉，我多慮了。」<br/> 海倫娜裝個鬼臉，美麗的臉上帶有慍色。「這是你的幸福，」海倫娜堅持道，「你必須牢記，遊戲。」<br/>遊戲晶紫的大眼有某種隱密的感情，他舉起Jack Rose的空杯，尷尬地把它移開嘴巴。海倫娜想遊戲必須學會原諒自己，她退回一杯粉紅女郎(Pink Lady)和性感海灘(Sex on the beach#13 )，卻被一杯柯夢波丹弄得手腳冰冷，遊戲連忙撂開色彩絢爛的雞尾酒。<br/>「鈐音？」遊戲試探地詢問，他小心地領著海倫娜離開吧檯，途中低下頭觀察海倫娜的反應，「鈐音，噢，我的上帝……我們回去。」<br/>金髮女子麻木地被遊戲拉著走，那杯紅莓色的柯夢波丹像是一支削尖的鐵棍，狠狠地插進海倫娜的後背，痛得她渾身發冷。</p>
<p>「……後勁未散……嗎……？」海倫娜自嘲似的說，忙著張羅的遊戲從浴室探出頭，他疑慮地傾著頭，「我在自言自語罷了，遊戲。」<br/>遊戲輕哼了聲，他關上水喉，坐在海倫娜的床邊，把暖和的濕毛巾覆上她的額頭。「你在說柯夢波丹？」他感到海倫娜異常的反應，「我就知道，畢竟它有四成是伏特加。」<br/>「真可怕，」海倫娜含糊地說，她閉上眼睛，「謝謝你，哥哥。」<br/>「這是我的工作，」遊戲安撫地說，「你先休息一會兒，鈐音，我請房間服務把晚餐送來……西班牙海鮮炒飯？」<br/>海倫娜微微點頭，她急不及待地躍入夢鄉。遊戲拂開她的金髮，輕柔地在她的臉上落下純潔的吻。決鬥王的手裡握著一張皺巴巴的宣傳海報，瑪茜瑪‧羅索利將在下週末結束西岸的外境拍攝，就新發行的寫真在邁阿密舉行簽名會。<br/>屆時他們已經回到維也納。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Nacht]</p>
<p>陰冷的雨幕在斯德哥爾摩的上空散開，春之女神反覆不定的脾氣猶如任性的少女，濕潤透明的雨水浸泡著落花，粉色的花瓣尾端泛起黑斑，殘酷地展示它敗壞的面貌。<br/>夏洛蒂告別同儕和威，獨自行在街上，她想到威受傷的神色，打從心底感到歉疚，但她拒絕給予青年機會。<br/>她掏出手機，約翰傳來的捷報多少減輕夏洛蒂的歉意，棕髮青年舉著他的杯子露齒而笑，燦爛的陽光之城瞬間迸出金黃的彩光，流光匯聚於元素英雄使明朗的笑臉上。<br/>夏諾洛蒂呆呆地凝視十代陽光的笑臉，她靜靜笑了起來，像是一名信使，把重要的郵件送達目的地。她真心祝福約翰，十代明燦的笑臉讓她感到欣悅，那屬於約翰的寶石世界，他們非常幸運。</p>
<p>她低著頭走路，有幾縷淺金色的髮絲垂下來，搔著她的鼻子，埃利奧特曾經溫柔地搔過她的臉頰。夏洛蒂已經走出他的記憶，她的心臟還會揪痛；她思考著給約翰致賀的時間以及修剪頭髮的機會，她的頭髮太長了，長得讓她生厭。<br/>她突然感到頭皮上撕扯似的疼痛，夏洛蒂悲慘地發現她的頭髮卡在路人的手提包釦子裡，她慌忙叫住金髮的女人，傘上滑落的雨水打濕她的髮辮和衣袖。<br/>她驚訝地對上一雙美麗的琥珀色大眼，像是香甜的蜂蜜，柔軟地牽出甘美的觸感，緩和她酸痛的傷痕。<br/>金髮女人疑慮地看著她奇異抱頭的姿態，她意外地發現她的皮包多出一束淺金色的流蘇。「我很抱歉！」她以英語叫道，靠近夏洛蒂並嘗試拯救她的長髮，「這都是我的錯……抱歉，很痛嗎？」<br/>「……一些，」夏洛蒂坦然，她心痛地撫著不自然地彎曲的髮尾，「但我還可以的。」</p>
<p>斯德哥爾摩的雨還在下，她們彷彿聽到春雨誘人的呼吸，濕潤的空氣裡混有香水的味道，是Kate Moss的玫瑰香水，清新又香甜，宛如少女初歷的戀愛。<br/>「Kate Moss？」金髮女人不太肯定地問，「抱歉，我多事了。」<br/>「不，我今天用的是Kate Moss，」夏洛蒂微笑，「這香水很適合你。」<br/>「謝謝，你也是，」金髮麗人真誠地笑道，「我是明日香。」<br/>「夏洛蒂，」她習慣性地遞送卡片，「要是你需要一名婚禮設計師，儘管來找我。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Zehn]</p>
<p>他們在半途折返。威哭哭啼啼的打給約翰，跟他大吐苦水——夏洛蒂趕他能說話前便給他發了卡，約翰不禁抹了抹額角，咕嚕了些成效不大的安慰。十代在旁聽著，思索他應否給萬丈目搖個電話，據說他的情路不是一般的坎坷。</p>
<p>「好，好，我明白了……」約翰好脾氣地安撫道，「嗨，上帝，威，你別哭了……還有，你喝了多少？什麼？是的，你沒有醉。現在已經很晚了，你也趕快休息……我正在路上，明天就會回到斯德哥爾摩，好，好……晚安。」<br/>約翰把發熱的手機拉離耳朵，他的耳朵有些紅。「感謝奧丁神，」他癱在硬木似的座椅上，「這是我跟他有史以來最麻煩的通話。」<br/>「我猜到，」十代笑了笑，「我想我還是回到斯德哥爾摩才打給萬丈目，但願他沒被明日香發卡。」<br/>「但願如此，」約翰揉著眉心，十代嘟著嘴聳肩，「抱歉，十代，我本想讓你參觀我在挪威的家。」<br/>「不要緊，」十代說，「待夏洛蒂的展覽會過了，我再過去也不遲。」<br/>約翰沒有說話，他闔上眼睛，十代想他累透了。</p>
<p>「你還會離開嗎？」約翰平靜地問，他緊闔著綠松石色眼睛，「十代，你還會繼續你的旅程麼？」<br/>「……約翰？」十代硬是笑了幾聲，「怎麼了，你捨不得我嗎？」<br/>「你說呢，十代？」約翰暗中嘲笑他的愚昧，他的夢想空泛而虛與虛假，「你說呢？」<br/>十代絞著手，他們的精靈一反常態地留在卡組，熱切地張望他們的主人及友伴。尤貝爾意外地沒出現——這是十代成長的過程——彩虹龍告誡道，尤貝爾壓下它滿心的焦慮，不甘心地蹲在漆黑的心之房間等待十代。</p>
<p>十代挪動他的身體，他的胸膛越過扶手，銀色的軍牌碰到約翰關節發白的手指。棕髮的青年不確定地靠近約翰，比他們昨晚更要接近；他費盡一輩子的勇氣，像是撞破城門的木樁般吻上約翰的唇，約翰痛嘶了聲。<br/>「約翰，抱歉，」十代低道，他歉疚地黏過約翰破皮的嘴唇。棕髮的元素英雄使窩在約翰的頸項，他一手環過約翰的肩膀，「……你希望我留下嗎？」<br/>「當然，十代，」綠松石色眼睛的青年的手指插入十代的棕髮裡，「但你願意麼？」<br/>「……我不知道，」十代說，「我真的不知道，約翰，我……我曾經想過留在伊斯坦堡的，可是我最後離開了她。」<br/>「為什麼？」約翰緩慢地問，「你喜歡伊斯坦堡的。」<br/>「我喜歡她，但我總有些……不自在，」十代退回他的座椅，「像是我在日本的老家。」<br/>約翰小心地接觸十代放在大腿的手，「你要來我家住一會嗎？」<br/>「好的，約翰，」十代用他最明朗的笑容說，他緊緊地握著約翰冰冷的手，「好的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Elf]</p>
<p>彩色的紙碎和鮮花一起灑下，新娘珍珠色的婚紗裙迆邐滑過地上的碎花，她紅潤的豐頰像是裝備禮堂的玫瑰；婚禮在新娘的父親旗下的五星級油店舉行，夏洛蒂把它打造成一個玫瑰禮拜堂，來賓被那些別出心裁的裝飾和設計晃花了眼睛，他們說那是阿芙洛地忒的殿堂。<br/>北歐的瑞吉蕾芙站在約翰和十代中間拍手祝賀埃利奧特，男人拉著他的妻子的手笑得燦爛，他的目光不時移向夏洛蒂，彷彿期待她會做出什麼出格的行為。</p>
<p>婚禮進行得非常順利，夏洛蒂出色的計劃能力和設計天賦得到許多知名人士的肯定，她獲得美國酒店大亨的么子的婚禮籌備權，約翰驕傲地朝埃利奧特微笑。<br/>十代穿著他不怎喜歡的西裝，幸好夏洛蒂特地把他的領帶鬆開。他疑惑地看著約翰，寶玉之主散發冷傲的氣場，他的眼睛追隨約翰，埃利奧特微微瑟縮著。<br/>埃利奧特很快感到有別的一股冷銳的視線刺痛他的背脊，是夏洛蒂的專用模特兒，十代露出霸王式的冷笑，把埃利奧特嚇得不輕。</p>
<p>酒會完結後已經接近午夜，十代好笑地拖著血液酒精含量嚴重超標的約翰進車，同樣醉得不輕的夏洛蒂伏在約翰的GranCabrio，痴呆地傻笑著，她的長髮剪短很多，正在她的胸口徘徊。<br/>「洛蒂，」十代安置好約翰，寶玉之主正大打呼嚕，他拉著夏洛蒂的手臂，「別這樣，你會感冒的，來，進車。」<br/>「但，十代——！」她口齒不清地說，「車裡很熱——！」<br/>「那是因為你醉了，」十代耐心地解釋，他開始把扭動身體的夏洛蒂擠進後排，「洛蒂，進去，我答應你會把冷氣開得很大，好不好？」<br/>夏洛蒂看著他，突然親了他的臉頰，她磨蹭他的臉頰，十代的臉全是她的淚水。<br/>「我……我成功了，對不對？」她抽抽噎噎地問，「賈德#14 ？小約？我成功了？」<br/>十代脫下他的外衣，小心地裹著夏洛蒂。「是的，」十代拂開她臉上濕掉的長髮，「是的，洛蒂，你成功了。來，你需要睡眠，進車裡躺一躺，好嗎？」<br/>夏洛蒂在十代的協助下鑽進車箱，十代檢查過安全帶才坐進司機位，他聽到馬達的呼嘯，銀色的馬塞拉蒂化作一道銀色的電光，奔上平坦寬闊的高速公路。十代記得通往陽光之城的高速公路，威淒慘失落的痛哭和夏洛蒂的倔強，他在展覽會後跟約翰一起留了在挪威，被她的荒蕪和靜謐所征服。<br/>十代有時疑惑，他為什麼放棄南歐的陽光而選擇挪威——像是他分居兩地的父母依舊維持他們脆弱的婚姻——他一踏油門，把車速再提高了些。</p>
<p>邁阿密的晚上並不迷人，她沒有紐約的燈火璀璨也沒有洛杉磯的閃爍燈光，但她的寶藍色的海灣給予十代踏實的感覺，像是決鬥學院對開的景色，那是他的開端。<br/>十代在旅行中愛上了海洋，他喜歡在不同的時刻眺望海洋，金角灣、亞德里亞海、三藩市灣、波羅的海……他取得充分的安寧。元素英雄使不否定他多少缺乏安全感，或許是他那孤獨的童年為他留下情感創傷，他需要海洋強大的存在感來平伏他的忐忑。</p>
<p>十代在安德森旗下的酒店前停車，門侍機靈地喚來幾名夥伴，小心地把熟睡的夏洛蒂和約翰移出車外，他掏出小鈔摺好，流暢地滑入門侍的手中。<br/>「晚安，先生，」門侍說，十代爬出車門，他把車匙交給門侍。</p>
<p>棕髮青年大大打過哈久，漫不經心似的把小鈔送至門侍們的手中，他累得快睜不開眼睛。他倒在柔軟的大床上，細長的眼前是寶玉之主的頭髮，十代在汪洋包圍中沈沈睡去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Zwölf]</p>
<p>天上院吹雪在他短暫的人生中經歷很多的事，他為他的接受力感到自豪。十代和約翰——吹雪搖搖頭，那兩個決鬥白痴——終於走在一起，他鏟起平底鑊上的煎蛋；亮平靜地啜著他的早餐茶，舉起手跟從客房出來的約翰打招呼。<br/>「早安，吹雪，亮，」寶玉之主禮貌地說，他拿起一杯咖啡，「你們不會介意？」<br/>「怎麼會？」吹雪爽朗地說，他朝約翰眨眼，「不讓十代多睡一會？」<br/>「不了，他今天要到會場，洛蒂的命令，」約翰往咖啡裡加了些調味，嘗了一口後裝個鬼臉，「……好苦，但絕對是十代的心口好。」<br/>亮遞給約翰一杯早餐茶，「隨便，」他藍綠色的眼睛充滿理解，吹雪笑了笑，「希望不會太淡。」<br/>「嗨，這味道剛好，」約翰愉快地說，他拿著咖啡回到客室，「要是明日香到了，代我們問好。」</p>
<p>那天晚上，吹雪再次為他的接受力感到自豪——他的妹妹，他最最最寶貝的妹妹，終於擺脫了單身的行列；吹雪既是感動又是擔憂，亮再也受不了吹雪在他的眼前轉圈。<br/>「冷靜，吹雪，」亮頭痛地揉著額角，「你晃花了我的眼睛。」<br/>「但但但是，我的明日香，我的小明日香，終於……」吹雪神經質地叫道，亮感到他的頭更痛了，「到底是誰？是誰得到我的小公主的芳心，我這當哥哥的……」<br/>亮拉離吹雪，「閉嘴，」他無起伏地說，「不然我再吻下去。」<br/>「可是，亮——！」<br/>亮拉過吹雪再來一次深吻，他們聽到一聲輕咳，明日香尷尬地站在長沙發的另一頭，她金色的長髮時髦地盤起，看起來利落而嬌媚。<br/>吹雪迅速地爬起來，他停在明日香身前，夏洛蒂笑嘻嘻的從明日香的身後走出來。<br/>「你好，吹雪，」她笑得淘氣，明日香任她挽起一邊的手臂，吹雪整個愣了。<br/>亮驚訝地起身，「我的上帝！」他說，撫上跳過不停的心臟，「有些痛的，不是幻覺。」</p>
<p>「你還好嗎，亮？」十代關切地問，約翰擔憂地湊近他，他們分別捧著明日香的行李及籌備物資，「心臟還可以嗎？」<br/>他點點頭，「你們知道麼？」他指著明日香，「吹雪，把你的下巴收回來。」<br/>「我們也是剛剛才知道，」十代說，約翰反了個白眼，「她們害我把油門當煞車踏了下去。」</p>
<p>「明日香，我的小公主，你的眼光太棒了！我就知道，我那不成器的弟子是配不上你的，果然只有北歐的瑞吉蕾芙跟白色雪女才是絕配！這個妹妹，我暴雪王子認定了！」<br/>「……哥哥，請你自重。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>[Ende]<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>#1.瑞吉蕾芙：北歐神話裡瓦爾基麗(Valkyrie)的一員，名字有“聖跡”的意涵。<br/>#2.芙蕾雅：北歐神話裡的愛神及豐饒女神，大概是北歐版的阿芙洛狄特，但她與阿芙洛狄特不同，她還是一位戰神。<br/>#3.奧圖曼帝國：勉強來說，這是土耳其的前身，她是一個古老而奇妙的國家。奧圖曼帝國是一個伊斯蘭國家，國力最強盛時橫跨歐亞非三州，東羅馬帝國也亡於她手；她坐落於中亞，是古時連接中亞的大門，間接導致奧圖曼的強大。<br/>#4聖安琪拉：義大利的宗教領袖及天主教聖人，本名Angela de Medici。<br/>#5柯夢波丹(Cosmopolitan)：一種調酒，在美國很受歡迎，尤是在Sex And The City開播後更甚，當然它的口感也是原因之一。相傳柯夢波丹起源於七十年期的邁阿密，再經三藩市傳到紐約。<br/>#6同性婚姻：瑞典是全球第六個承認同性婚姻的國家，條例於2004年生效，同性伴侶在瑞典擁有與異性夫婦同等的權利。<br/>#7勳爵：英國的封建制度分作五級，最高的公爵現在為王族成員，比如說威廉王子，就在大婚當日被女王封為劍橋公爵；侯爵排在金字塔頂端的第二行，不少與王族有親姻或血緣關係，或是曾經為英國盡心盡力的歷史人物後代。再下就是伯爵，亦是與王家沒有關係的貴族能夠達到的最高點，筆者設定約翰的父親艾瑞克‧安德森便是白金漢伯爵，他對下的就是子爵了，最下的就是男爵。勳爵只是一個表示貴族身份的名詞，示意貴族或高尚的地位。<br/>#8範：荷蘭貴賓的姓氏，近似德國的馮。<br/>#9泡沫咖啡：最為人所知的義大利咖啡是Espresso，風味獨特的義大利泡沫咖啡以Espresso為基調加以改良，因此Cappuccino，Mocha和Latte的做法大致是一樣的。<br/>#10註冊同性伴侶：註冊同性伴侶和同性婚姻就字面上的差別不大，但他們享有的公民權利上有微妙的差別，例如退休保障、社會福利及離婚。<br/>#11Blue Paradise：一種藍色的調酒，成分和Paradise一樣也是菠蘿，但Blue Paradise加了食用色素。<br/>#12Jack Rose：一種暗紅色的經典雞尾酒，在二十至三十年代非常受歡迎，成分有蘋果白蘭地和石榴汁糖漿，亦有檸檬及酸檸汁。<br/>#13酒語：每杯調酒後也有它的意思，在酒吧裡，男方給女方送上Pink Lady是贊美她的甜美，而一杯Sex on the beach是在說她的身材火辣。<br/>#14 Jade：在美版YGO-GX裡，十代的譯名是Jaden，眤稱Jade，於是被筆者拿了來玩。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>